


Fondue for Two: Guest - Kurt Hummel

by theshriek



Category: Glee
Genre: Fondue for Two, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshriek/pseuds/theshriek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is Brittany's special guest on Fondue for Two. Set after episode 4.22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondue for Two: Guest - Kurt Hummel

**Brittany:** Welcome back to Fondue for Two. Tonight’s special guest is a McKinley high graduate, a former Glee member, and all-around fabulous unicorn. Welcome all the way from heaven, Kurt Hummel! 

**Kurt:** Um actually Brit, I live in New York. 

**Brittany:** _[Ignores him.]_ Let’s talk about boys. Your roommate and my ex-lover, Santana Lopez, says that you have been dating Doctor Who. Will you tell our viewers what it is like to travel in the Tardis? 

_[Kurt just sits there with a stunned look on his face.]_

**Brittany:** _[Laughs at camera.]_ OK I get it. Lord Tubbington won’t talk about his time as the Doctor’s companion either. Then let’s talk about your ex-lover, McKinley High’s President, Blaine Anderson. Even though Blaine hurt you when he cheated on you with that random Facebook hookup, you are still in love with…. 

**Kurt:** Brittany I am not going to talk about this. 

**Brittany:** So when Blaine gives you the ring and proposes are you going to say yes to him? 

**Kurt:** Ring! Wh-what ring? 

**Brittany:** Lady Tubbington was at Finister’s Jewelry store the other day looking at engagement rings. _[She leans in closer to Kurt.]_ Ever since she had the litter, she keeps hoping that she can trap Lord Tubbington into marriage. I keep telling her that a woman does not need a man in her life in order to raise kittens. 

**Kurt:** _[Eyebrows raised.]_ The ring Brit? 

**Brittany:** While at the jewelry store, Lady Tubbington saw Blaine buying an engagement ring. 

**Kurt:** No! No. Lady Tubbington must be mistaken. Blaine and I aren’t even dating. 

**Brittany:** Bzzzt! Wrong on both counts. 1. You and Blaine were together at Mr. Schue’s Not-Wedding and have been seen several times at BreadstiXs together. 2. Lady Tubbington had a sneezing fit from the large amount of raspberry hair gel smell in the air at the jewelry store. It was definitely him. So what’s it going to be Kurt Hummel? Will you marry Blaine Anderson? 

**Kurt:** … 


End file.
